Empath's Honeymoon
"Empath's Honeymoon" is a story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It takes place right after the wedding in the novel and serves as the direct sequel to "Empath's Wedding". About This Story From Vic George: This was meant to be an adventure story and not just simply a short honeymoon story about Empath and Smurfette making love with each other. Preliminary work was started in November 2011, the first half of the story was completed in 2012, and the second half had to wait several years for it to be written. The difficulty of first writing the story was setting the location of the honeymoon, whether it would be a deserted island or one that was populated by people, whether it would be a holiday resort or just a bunch of villages on an island. Inspiration for the story's setting is partly based on Isle Delfino from Super Mario Sunshine and partly on Koholint Island from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Plot Summary Empath and Smurfette visit Utopia Island, a place that Marco Smurf has recommended to them for their honeymoon getaway. On the island, Empath and Smurfette meet the Utopii, a small race of humanoid beings that live in a village and offer the couple hospitality and a place where they could stay and enjoy themselves. On their first day of being with the Utopii, Empath and Smurfette were briefly separated from each other in order to be tested by the Utopi leaders Papi and Mami Utopi in the hopes that they would exhibit the kind of behaviors they would expect in a married couple. Fortunately they pass the test and get to spend the night alone with each other on the beach. Upon waking up the next morning, Smurfette discovers that she could now hear Empath's thoughts in her head. The following day, Empath and Smurfette decide to explore the rest of the island by themselves despite Papi Utopi warning them of the dangers that exist on the island. As they start off on their journey, Smurfette notices that Empath has begun to speak in Smurf rather fluently without having to experience an extreme emotion, although Smurfette surmises that Empath may be feeling the extreme emotion of love. Later on, as Empath and Smurfette explore the island, they come across the legend of the Mystic Star and decide that they would collect its broken pieces to reassemble it and restore peace and light to the island. However, an evil sinister being named King Tortarus is bent on making sure Empath and Smurfette never complete their quest. Notes * Parts of this story were inspired by story elements from Super Mario Sunshine and The Legend Of Zelda: Link's Awakening. * The characters Chugga and Conroy are a shout-out to the famous YouTube Let's Play personality Chuggaaconroy. * This is one of the few stories in the series where Empath goes through most of the story without a shirt. * Fauna's song is based on the melody of "Come, O Come, Emmanuel". * This story marks the canonical beginning of Empath being able to speak fluently in Smurf language. The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * /Part 7/ * /Part 8/ * /Part 9/ * Epilogue: The Wedding Present * Post-epilogue: Inquiring Minds Want To Know The Songs * "La Isla Bonita" * "Lay Your Hands On Me" * "Open Arms" * "Walking On Sunshine" * "Breathless" * "Hot, Hot, Hot" * "What A Wonderful World" * "Land Of Confusion" (Disturbed version) * "Shining Star" * "Back To Paradise" * "Everybody Hurts" ("The Wedding Present" epilogue) * "Heaven" ("The Wedding Present" epilogue) Possible Voice Cast * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeill * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche - Tim Russ * Brainy - Fred Armisen * Clumsy - Jack McBrayer * Handy - Jensen Ackles * Wild Smurf - Scott Menville * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming * Papi Utopi - John Rhys-Davies * Mami Utopi - Whoopi Goldberg * King Tortarus - Clancy Brown Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Stories in progress Category:Story main pages Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Empath Smurf Category:Honeymoon stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Stories about love Category:Quest stories